Delirium
by Sakura911
Summary: It's not very often when we are presented with a second chance at life. But if we were, are we really so sure that we would know how to live it? And this reality may not be exactly what we hope it is. YakoxNeuro.


***Edited***

**Hello all! Sakura911 is back and better than ever. I been working hard with my writing style and I improved greatly. Anyways I decided to continue and rewrite Delirium again. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me feed back! I love hearing what people have to say about my stories. Please don't be afraid to comment.**

**Also a special shot out to **BeyondxHatred** for going over my horrid grammar. She's the best Beta anyone could ask for. I recommend reading her fanfics. They all are really well written and awesome to read. I recommend **_**Rats in the System**_**, I personally love it. :3 Zombie-tastic!**

**And special thanks to Damon-Totoure for going over my writing with me and pointing out the small things that I needed to work more on. I appreciate the nice slow pace.**

**Summary: ****It's not very often when we are presented with a second chance at life. But if we were, are we really so sure that we would know how to live it? And this reality may not be exactly what we hope it is.**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

****** Monster by Lady Gaga ******

**He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)**

**He ate my heart**  
**He a-a-ate my heart out**  
**(You amaze me)**

* * *

**Delirium**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Life**

The air was overflowing with the polluted stench of death and drugs, so thick and soiled it made the simplest task of breathing difficult to achieve. It was nearly unbelievable how people were able to adapt. The cacophony of gunshots echoed through the streets like a repetitive song. The sudden dangers send the inhabitants cowering in terror. Never feeling the safety they once had, the only salvation they possessed was the protection of the alleyways and dwindling buildings. Each and every day, the hellions of this land would drive recklessly amongst the streets, feeling neither the remorse or compunction of the destruction they left in their tracks. The once majestic and towering buildings were slowly diminishing, reducing to rubble beneath the neglected and unjustified violence that was found on every corner.

Righteousness and morality did not exist here. Not anymore.

It was the middle of July, the hottest month of the year. The heat was so overbearing. The gas and oils that smothered the atmosphere caused the humidity to sky rocket. Sometimes, the heat became so hostile that the weaker descendants of the population would collapse.

The scorching temperature caused sweat to drench the brow of Yako Katsuragi. She distastefully brushed the liquid to the side, flicking it to concrete.

She was not pleased. Far from it.

He failed her. Again. Amber orbs narrowed to slits.

The stoic teen gazed at the trembling man below her feet. Pathetic. He should have known better. His once arrogant behavior turned contrite when he found he failed his mission of infiltration. Disappointing her was a death wish waiting to be made. He knew all too well of his fate. His heart pulsated rapidly. How could he fail again? If it wasn't for that stupid drug addict that came at the worst possible moment he would have been home free.

Yako tapped her foot impatiently. It would seem that David has out lived his usefulness. He placed a dent in her investigation. Damn him. This could not be happening. Not now, not when she was so close. Over the years of her ongoing investigation, she had made a name for herself, she'd been known for ruthlessly prying information out of people, or, if they failed to talk, finding more creative means of making them. Or else she'd blow their brains out.

David plunged his face to the filthy pavement. "Please have mercy! Don't kill me! I just need a little more time!" he pleaded.

Yako tsked. "David, David, David," she cooed sardonically, shaking her head. The motion caused her blonde hair to brush her pallid cheeks. Scoffing, her palms rested on her hips. "Now why would I give you extra time when I can find someone else to get the information for me?" Stuffing her hand in her leather jacket, she pulled out her favorite gun, a stainless steel Beretta 92FS. This weapon has witnessed her most horrid and gory murders. The teen disengaged the safety. "I hate wasting good ammunition on worthless trash."

She took aim.

It was imminent. He had lost his value.

David sharply inhaled as he shakily lifted his head up. Eyes wide in panic, he recoiled back in the alleyway, his face revealing the emotion Yako learned to love. Fear. He shielded his face with quivering arms in attempt to do anything to protect himself from the monstrosity before him, but to no avail.

Without another thought, Yako placidly pulled the trigger. With a bang, the bullet smoothly embedded itself into David's skull.

It was too easy to kill. It did not take much, did it? Just one bullet.

Her listless eyes gazed at the blood gushing from the punctured wound. The lifeless carcass fell limp and slumped to the ground with a silent thud. The black powder residue escaped the gun. She brought it to her lips and blew the remaining away. Yako pocketed the gun back in her holster that strapped over her lilac crop top.

Whirling away from the vile sight, she ambled towards the entrance of the alleyway. The clicks of her stilettos relished in the silence of the dusk of twilight. Today was not her day. First, one of her suspects got away, second, she just dispatched her best grunt, and now, she had to find a new man to dig up dirt in the druggy community. Such a god damn good fucking day.

Adjusting her jacket, she sauntered on the paved walkway. Releasing a breath, she clenched her jaw and swore. "Damn it, another dead end. Father, who did it? Who killed you?" The teen stuffed her fists in her pockets, the cold breeze finally starting to settle in.

Why would someone rip apart a family? Was it for their own sick twisted pleasures or for the thrill of blood?

Just the mere memory of him sent her into a fit of rage. How dare those policemen rule his case as a suicide? There was no way. It was impossible; positively outrageous! He was not that type of man! In every possible way you analyze it, there could be no way it could even be considered a suicide! After that, Yako gave up on the thought of justice. Only she and she alone, could be the judge, the jury, and the executioner.

The young teen took a deep breath to compose herself. She needed to keep her cool; getting angry would muddle her thoughts and it most certainly would not bring him back.

_Who_ did it? _Who_ was the killer? Unfortunately, that was crucial information that she still needed to obtain. Whoever this heinous cretin was, he would pay dearly.

She made an oath for as long as she lived, she would hunt down her father's murderer and tear his body to shreds, making sure that not even the morgue would be able to identify the body. Yako would inflict the pain and suffering she had to live with upon his corpse. Subconsciously, she flexed her hand around the switchblade in her jean pocket.

Death was what she lived with. In this world it was either kill or be killed. There was no other way to exist.

Choosing to be the killer, she learned under no circumstance should your guard to be down. Everywhere and anywhere someone was always out to get revenge for their fallen comrades.

Wondering aimlessly, Yako found herself before the crumbling building that she called home. Going up the cracked steps, she kicked the rotting door open and disappeared within the darkness. As the door closed, all the locks snapped in place.

Stripping the coat off, she carelessly threw it on the rag of a couch. Advancing to the mirror that hung on the wall, she took down the clips that kept her lengthy hair up. Releasing the clasps, curls dangled down her back. The teen combed her delicate fingers through the kinks and tangles to smooth it out. It was almost time for her yearly hair cut. Often, her locks had gotten in the way during her investigations.

Once satisfied, she brought the barrettes towards her heart. These were her only sole possessions left. These were the gift her father gave her the day before his death. It was shaped like a grinning mouth with sharp teeth. A slight smile escaped her, a single tear slipping from the corner of her eye. Her father always told her she had a killer smile.

"Father, why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me and mother behind?" she sobbed.

It has been two years since that fateful day. Even now the agony had yet to fade.

It started out like any other day. It was pouring rain, thunder and raging winds blew the blossom petals away, blanketing the concrete that surrounded the Katsuragi compound. Architect Seiichi Katsuragi, was buried in work late into the night. The following day, he did not leave his study. Being used to his workaholic behavior, Yako and her mother, Haruka, did not find his absence at breakfast the least bit suspicious. Before long, both left to work and school. Their housemaid went to Seiichi's study to call him, but it appeared as if he did not hear her. Being the curious woman she was the maid went on the veranda to take a look inside. Saiyuki was met with a window smothered in blood, peering inside she found the headless corpse of Seiichi.

Yako shook her head vigorously, the details are too horrid to even describe. True, when it came down to it, she was creative when it came to killing as well, but no matter how horrible the kill was, she would never, _never_, mangle a body as disfigured as Seiichi's corpse. Even _she_ could not stomach that.

After the funeral, Haruka left the country as a freelancing writer to escape the memories of her husband, leaving Yako all alone. Being fourteen years old at the time, all she could do was hide in fright of every dangerous obstacle she came across. That was until the day she killed her first victim. As time passed she cultivated her skills and tracked down suspects who held information of the murderer's whereabouts, where she would then extract the information willingly. And in some cases, forcefully. Even after all this time, the killer still eluded her. The only knowledge that she gained was he was called codename: X and he apparently was a master at changing his appearance, making him that much harder to hunt down.

Settling the clips on the counter that lay below the mirror, she hastily wiped the tears away. Why did her emotions always get the better of her? The blonde found herself fixated on her reflection with distaste. Her eyes became bloodshot and glossy while her beautiful locks once again were a tousled clutter around her head.

"Damn it." She groaned once again untangling her mane.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye a glimpse of motion caught her gaze. A figure was moving alongside the darkness of the room. The person appeared to be calm and aloof, they must have not noticed that Yako captured sight of them.

Bad mistake.

First and only rule on the streets: always keep your defenses up, even if the victim has not spotted you, it's best to stay alert or else you might risk losing your edge of surprise. She had learned that lesson the hard way, after many failed attempts at capturing possible suspects.

Not another 't people just leave her alone? Oh, well. It was his choice that he came here of all places.

Suddenly feeling like she was rejuvenated, Yako smirked wickedly. "Heh, you must either be really brave or extremely stupid to be in my room of all places," she chortled. "I'm guessing incredibly stupid."

The man tensed up and withdrew deeper into the darkness until his back came in contact with the wall. The man felt like a deer caught in a head light. Once caught there was no escape. The juvenile could almost feel the fear radiating off his body.

Good.

Fear caused slip ups, it made the kill easier.

Inspecting him from the mirror, Yako sized him up, deciding whether he was a threat or not. Coming to the conclusion that he was too scrawny to really put up much a fight, she settled at making a proposition instead. "I'm in a _real_ bad mood right now," she paused, did she really want to allow this numskull to run free? Shrugging it off, she continued, "So if you leave now, and I mean _right_ now. I promise, I won't place a bullet in your skull and dump your remains on the streets. Now it up to you, do you want to stay and die or leave and live. Just to let you know, I'm not a patient woman."

The man went rigid and pulled out his gun. "If I don't kill you, I'm gonna die either way! He's gonna kill me! You're getting too close!" he bellowed, his voice beginning to crack under the strain. He had to use both his hands to steady his aim. This job needed to be finished or he'd be finished.

Yako sighed, today just kept getting better and better. "Fine, have it your way. I warn you, I'm a pretty good shot."

In a blink of an eye, she spiraled around and held the gun aloft and steady, directing the barrel to his head.

Two gun shots erupted.

His carcass flopped onto the floor.

She settled the pistol back in the hoister and advanced to the man. "I warned you, but you were too damn stupid to listen. Though, I do wonder who the guy who sent you was. If I'm lucky Codename: X is coming after me." She snickered at the thought, with a swift kick to the side, the body rolled around. Maybe she might discover some clues if she inspected his cadaver. Rummaging through the folds of his filthy attire, she acquired his picture ID and a couple of bucks. Pocketing the money, Yako identified the man as Dan Foster, a common thug.

Finding nothing else of interest, she clutched onto Dan's shirt collar and hauled him out the room and dumped him on her doorstep. It was common knowledge that someone would clean it up by tomorrow: a dead person on a doorstep was an everyday thing. After slamming the door shut and bolting the locks in place, she slumped onto the couch. "How many people do I have to kill today?" She covered her tired eyes with her arm. "Father, if you could look at your little girl now, what would you think?"

"He would say that you are drifting from the path you were destined for and because of that you're changing into something wicked," a gentle whisper replied.

With the sudden noise, Yako leapt off the couch ready for an attack, but was surprised at what she was met with.

This was new.

A petite woman dressed in a gaudy white robe stood before her. It was like she was a celestial being sent from the heavens. Yako could tell by the way her eyes sparkled, so full of life that she was pure and uncorrupted, as if she never witnessed any wrong doing. That was the polar opposite of herself, she was tainted and corrupted by the blood she spilled and the crimes she committed.

The teen stumbled onto the sofa. "W-w-what?" she stammered, pressing herself further into the cushion situating some distance between her and this psycho. In what world was it okay to sneak into someone's house looking like that? Was she a new assassin out to get her? This certainly would have caught her by surprise.

The woman smiled compassionately. "Your father would say that you doubt yourself. Taking lives for the sake of something that you should have let go a long time ago. You are changing into a monster." A hint of sadness reached her maple eyes, her flowing jet black hair twisted and glided around her as if a non-existing breeze was present.

Yako glared dangerously, was this woman _pitying_ her? If there was one thing in this world that she detested more than the murderer, it was pity. "What's wrong with taking lives? My father was murdered! I will not rest till I see the killer died! If that means sacrifices a few lives along the way, so be it!" She stood to her full height, becoming a foot taller than the woman. "I hate having some woman act like she knows me! Who the hell do you think you are?" she screeched. This woman was prodding a sore subject that she knew absolutely nothing about.

The smile didn't flutter from her pastel complexion. "My apologies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akane." She bowed respectfully. "I am the messenger of the afterlife. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Yako Katsuragi."

Yako squinted her brows and frowned deeply. "I can't say the same." Crossing her arms over her abdomen, she glimpsed Akane up and down in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me. You are nuts, lady"

No halo. No wings. No horns. No claws. She must be lying. Or it could be the fact that she's crazy.

Akane tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? I did not tell a joke."

The Katsuragi child rolled her eyes; she could not tell if the reaper was acting stupid or not. "You don't exactly look anything like the _messenger of the afterlife_," she clarified rudely. "Aren't you supposed to have a black robe and be only be made up of bones?"

This freak was pulling at all her strings. Usually, she kept herself composed until the kill, but for some reason it felt as if she couldn't. It could be because she wanted to make a point before she shot her down? Perhaps.

Akane filled the room with her chiming laughter and clapped her palms together like a child would. "You are very funny, Ms. Katsuragi, but I like my flesh and a black robe would not go well with my eyes, don't you think?"

Yako's hand twitched to the holster, patience was not her forte, and she was beginning to think it wasn't a bad idea to kill her now. This brat was really getting on her nerves. A bullet to the head should suffice. Or maybe to the abdomen, she would suffer a few minutes for the remarks she made earlier. Except, quite frankly, she was _tired_, today was a _long_ day. Right now, she would let anyone go so that she could entangle herself in her sheets.

"Never mind that, forget I mentioned it! Just tell me what you wanted to tell me and leave," she exhaustingly muttered, "I'm not above killing you. I have killed two people today. For all you know, you could be lucky number three."

Akane bounced up and giggled joyously. "Yes, yes. I'll get right to it, then? Okay, I was sent here by Seiichi Katsuragi, your father."

Yako stiffened, her breath caught in her throat. "M-m-my father?"

Akane bobbed her head happily. "Yes, yes. Your father was a phenomenal man that helped all those who needed it and well." She shrugged bashfully. "God granted him a favor. After all, you don't come by people like that anymore." The reaper thought her next words carefully. "You see, when a human is of pure of soul when they pass on, God can grant then a special favor without bounds, but only, of course, if it's a pure wish. And your father requested that we give you chance to live a life where you don't have to kill anymore. That alone, is an admirable wish."

Yako began to shake uncontrollably. Not from fear, but from pure rage. Was this bitch making fun of her? Was it funny that her father was dead? Did making up this story create some amusement for poor, bored Akane?

Fuck it. She's as good as dead.

"You're fucking delirious! God. A new life. My father. This is idiotic, I can't believe that I even let you live this long. I had enough of your stupid games!" She readied her weapon. "Say hi to your precious God for me."

Akane opened her mouth to object, but Yako had already pulled the trigger.

The ammunition darted out of the gun's barrel, its target the torso.

Yako gulped down a scream, her grip on the gun loosened from the shock, causing her to drop it. The Beretta 92FS's thud was the only sound heard.

It failed to hit the mark.

As if she was watching it in slow motion, the bullet fazed through the messenger. The round was now embedded into the crumbling wall. What the hell was happening? As a rule, she never misses her target - ever.

So, it was true? Akane was a reaper, the messenger of the afterlife, a being sent from the heavens to take her away from this existence.

"H-h-how are you still alive?" she stuttered, forgetting her weight, and stumbled on her own feet and collapsed to the ground. Her heartbeat pulsed in her eardrums. Color drained from her face. Out of desperation she used her arms to push herself away. It has been a long time since she felt fear and to be honest, she completely dreaded the feeling. Fear meant weakness. Yako didn't deal well with weakness.

Akane wagged her finger with a grin. "I told you, I was a messenger of the afterlife. I'm already dead," she stated matter of fact then took a step towards Yako and offered her a hand. This movement caused Yako to flinch back. "Please," she said above a whisper, "accept my offer. Live the life that a teenage girl deserves. No more killing, no more danger. A new start."

Yako began to tremble; small goosebumps began to form up her arms. How could this woman still be cheerful when she just tried to shoot her moments ago? Was this some kind of a trick? Was she going to place her under a false pretense of security than take her life?

"W-w-where are you going to take me?" she murmured embracing herself. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?

Akane's orbs gleam. "It is a wondrous place, if I do say so myself. I will be taking you to an alternate realm where you can experience what it is like to be a normal teenage girl. You can have friends. Go out on dates. And experience the magic of love. This is what your father wants. To have the life you always wanted."

Yako was astounded beyond belief. There was so much to take in all at once. Thousands of questions and possibilities began to pile up in her cranium. Was this all real? Has she really been given the chance for a better life? Should she take it?

Fear.

That was what she was feeling. Fear for change. Fear for all her hard work she had done thus far would be for absolutely nothing. And also, fear for herself.

Yako stared at Akane's offered hand. Memories flashed before her. Hundreds have died for her vindictive plots. Was it time to stop? No father, no mother, and no friends. Was there truly anything that she could lose? Seeing as she had nothing, she slowly lifted her hand, but stopped within a few inches, hesitating. Was this really what she wanted? Could she really leave all this behind?

Yes.

Akane reached in and closed the gap.

An electrical sensation advanced up and down Yako's spine, sending spasms throughout her nerves. The room around her began to fade in fluorescent emerald flashes that blinded her. The sudden weight of gravity made it harder for her to breath or move. An irritating ringing pulsated in her eardrums. It was maddening. Her insides began to twist and turn until finally it came to an abrupt halt.

Unseeing eyes were wrenched widely open in terror, breathing was shallow and ragged, and a cold sweat clung to her frigid skin. The night that loomed just beyond her window remained in ignorant peace, undisturbed by the panic that wrought turmoil to Yako's mind. Lanky limbs were helplessly entangled in the bed sheets, ensnaring her in their cottony vice.

"W-where am I?" she croaked, voice rough with the strain of her raw throat. A shaky hand rose to meet her forehead. She could feel the pounding of her heart through the pulse in her palm. Somehow, the rhythmical drone soothed some of the pain away. As the throbbing faded she peered around the unknown room.

Slips of strengthening sunlight streamed in through the open window curtains, illuminating the contents of the small apartment room. Clothes lay in disarray on the floor: over the nightstand, over the headboard of her bed, and falling out of the tiny closet. Snack wrappers littered the ground, as well. Many hidden away from view in the most unsanitary of places. Along with the other clutter, many pieces of miscellaneous paper were strewn about.

"This room was created by your father's description of your old room. Do you like it?" Akane pondered from over the juvenile's headboard. Yako twisted out of the bed in surprise and collided with the floor with a low thud.

"Ow." The blonde deadpanned.

Akane brought her hand over her mouth. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." She hovered over the distressed teen. "Please, allow me to help you up." Despite the obvious struggles, Akane assisted the reluctant killer.

Yako swiftly shoved away and began to dust herself off as if the Messenger's touch was infectious. "I can help myself up, thank you very much," she spat out sarcastically. Couldn't this woman understand what invasion of privacy meant?

Not taking notice to the hurtful sarcasm, the messenger beamed. "You are very welcome."

The blonde would have slapped her forehead for this woman's stupidity if it weren't for the headache that was already beginning to form. "I'll ask one more time." She hissed. "Where the hell am I?" her voice carried emitted throughout the small space.

The woman placed her finger over her lips. "Shh! You will wake up your neighbors and we do not want that, believe me." Then she tapped her chin. "Where else do you think we are? We are in Japan, silly-willy. Look outside." Instantly appearing by the window, she pulled the curtains to the side for Yako's view.

The teen crossed her arms as she advanced to the window. She gazed outside and was surprised at what she witnessed. Being on the tenth floor on the apartment complex, the sight was beautiful to behold. The buildings were stacked side by side in an orderly manner and were kept refined and spotless. Thousands of citizens walked the sidewalks without a care in the world while cars drove in their respective lines. Inhaling a deep breath of oxygen, Yako was pleased to feel that the air was unsoiled and fresh. It was a wonderful experience. Never has breathing been so easy for her. The sensation of the sun hitting Yako's flesh was amazing to say the least. It was like she could soak in the sun's warmth all day long.

"Do you like it?" Akane questioned, a gleam in her eyes displaying the hope she would say something remotely nice.

Yako broke out smiling. It had been a long time since she smiled; she almost forgot how to work those muscles. It felt nice for a change. "Yes." She stared beyond the horizon of the morning sunset. Finally, the feeling of true freedom was within her grasp.

The brunette squealed in delight. "I knew you would." Slapping the unsuspected girl on the back happily, a silent 'ouch' and a glare from Yako did not faze Akane as she continued. "Now we just have to settle you into your new life. We need to -"

Yako grunted and stayed still in her spot, not really caring what Akane was going on and on about, but instead continued to watch the serene sight. This change of life was defiantly worth it. If only she was presented this opportunity in the past.

After a few moments of the nonstop chatter, the reaper's eyes swayed around the room noticing something was off. She gasped loudly and pointed at the clock on Yako's nightstand. "Oh no, look at time!"

Yako grumbled and lazily glanced at her. "What is it now?" This woman was too hyper and unpredictable for her own good.

"The time, look at the time!" Akane latched onto Yako and thrust her towards the clock.

Yako raised her eyebrow. "It reads 6:30am, I admit it's a bit early, but what's wrong with the time? It looks like you've seen a ghost, no pun intended."

The petite woman waved her arms around frantically. "You do not understand. You are gonna be late for your first day of high school." She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

Yako gawked at Akane. "I'm in high school?" It took her a couple of seconds to let those words to rerun in her system. "I'm in high school?" she repeated then glared at the woman. "Whose idea was it to enlist me up in high school again?" she bellowed. "The best part about being on the streets was not having to go to that hellhole!"

She cowered behind the violet curtains. "Now, now don't hurt the messenger. Your father wants you to finish your high school education," she paused, "and besides you only have two years left to go." She reassured.

The blonde clenched her fists. "Two years! You try wasting two years of your life! I refuse to go back! It's not like I have much of a life planned out for me anyways!"

The years of attending high school were the worst memories of her life. Being made fun off, or bullied each day, or having her stuff being taken and distributed around the school yard. It was certainly memories she did not want to repeat. Since her father and mother left her alone, she decided to quit school so she could focus on more pressing matters.

The messenger used the curtains to hide. If it was not for the fact that she was dead already, she would have been scared for her life.

"Yako." A deep, husky voice called out.

She froze.

It couldn't be.

Every nerve in her body flared in anticipation. She knew that voice. Painstakingly slow, she revolved around to see the ghostly figure she had not seen in a year. That goofy expression and carefree aura was unmistakable.

"Father." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "H-h-how? How a-a-are yo-u-u still a-a-alive?" Her voice was beginning to crack. The tension of today's events has finally begun to take its toll.

Her mind was playing tricks on her. This was impossible, but she didn't give a damn. A girl still needed to see her father, real or not. Without a second thought, the teen rushed to him. "Daddy, I've missed you so much." Expanding her arms wide, Yako attempted to embrace him, but instead fazed through him.

"I'm sorry, Yako." Seiichi apologized, his eyes filled with remorse. "I'm one of the dead. You cannot touch me." More than anything in the world he wanted to engulf his arms around his beloved daughter, but that defeated the purpose of being a ghost.

She tumbled on her knees, arms gone limp at her side. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Why? Why wasn't she allowed to feel her father's tough once more? Why? Why! _Why?_ Tears began to become a stream down her face. This wasn't fair.

Seiichi kneeled beside her. "It is okay, Yako," he cooed, placing his hand on atop her head. Yako could almost feel the freezing sensation it gave off. That was okay. At least she could feel something.

Gazing deep within her father's warm orbs, she dried her tears with her shirt's sleeve. "So what's it like being dead?" she joked.

Akane smiled from behind the curtains, glancing back at the window, she nodded. A gust of wind came into the room and like that, she disappeared from sight. Her mission was completed. Well, for now, that is.

Seiichi chuckled and shrugged. "It's not as great as people would think." God, how much he missed having these types of conversations with her.

Yako giggled. "Oh? Why would you say that?"

He frowned suddenly. "Because, I had to watch my young girl change, grow up without me." He cupped her cheek. "Please, Yako, I beg of you go back to school and become a normal girl." She leaned her face into his palm, but faded through it. Retreated the hand back to his side, he continued. "I saw you in the other world: killing and stealing on the streets, that is not a life meant for my daughter. That is why I confronted God and requested him to grant me this wish and bless my luck, he granted it." Unexpectedly, he coiled his arms around her. This time Yako could feel warmth consume her body as if he were alive again. "My final wish is for you to find joy and happiness in this world."

Shaky arms returned the hug. Strangely, she didn't fade through him. "Yes. I promise I won't waste this chance I have been given. I will live long and die well for you."

"That's my baby girl." Clinging onto her tighter, he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye, Sweetheart."

The teen embraced him closer, afraid to let him go, afraid he'll never come back. "Don't go. Not yet, just a little more time," she murmured digging her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be seeing you around, kiddo," he breathed. Immediately, his body began to break down into tiny particles that sparkled and glided around Yako. "I will be watching you from heaven. Remember to be good and study hard." His voice lingered. The little specks disappeared once they came in contact with the ceiling. "Oh, and one more thing, get ready for school!" Seiichi laughed as he vanished from sight.

Left to her thoughts, Yako wiped her face roughly, drying her tears. Her father was right. It was time to do the normal things she never got a chance to do. Advancing to her dresser, she watched in amazement as her school uniform abruptly appeared on the counter with a note attached to it. Tearing the note off, it read:

_Dear Yako,_

_This will be your school uniform. Remember to wash_

_it every day and keep it in one piece. God, who knows what, happened to all your old uniforms._

_I love you lots! No dropping out!_

_Love always,_

_Dad_

_P.S. These were something that you left behind._

Left behind? What in the world did she leave behind in that hellhole? She pondered for a moment. Nothing came to mind. Clothes? No. Valuables? Nope. Friends? Defiantly not. Weapons? Maybe.

The sticky note began to radiant a vibrant green. Yako dropped it in fright. What the hell? It began to shrink and mold until it began to take shape. Eventually, the light dimmed to reveal her most precious possessions: her hair chips.

She collected them up and held them close to her breast. "Thank you, father. Thank you for everything." She glanced to the clock. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" With blinding speed, she stripped down and dressed in her school uniform then placing her hair up with the chips. She dashed out of the room in search for her school's location. "Some directions would be nice, dad!" she exclaimed at the sky.

She could have sworn she heard him laughing at her.

Deep within the depths of the alleyway, an evil spectator watched the whole scene that had just played out. "What an interesting sight." He smirked wickedly. "She seems like fun. I just might want to play with her a bit." Sinister guffaws of laughter vibrated by the concrete that boxed him in. He evaporated into the isolated darkness, never once allowing his gaze to stray away from Yako.

* * *

**Well this is the edited Chapter 1. I hope that all of you have enjoyed how well it came out, because I most certainly am. So please, I implore you guys to leave me some feedback. I love to hear what you have to say about it. Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. If no one comments, I might feel that everyone doesn't like this fanfic and I might consider stop writing it. Just kidding…Or am I? Comment!**

**Also, I would like to give out one more special thanks to all those who have helped me in writing this fanfic and edited my horrid grammar. I plan on beginning the second chapter this week, but it might take some time since school has started, but have faith in me!**

**And don't worry you Neuro fans. Goudai and him will appear in the second chapter. Excited, yes?**

**Sakura911 Out.**


End file.
